Different Worlds
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: F
1. A New World

**This is the rework of a story of mine i did more than a year ago and i hope it'll be better than what it used to be**

 **The reason behind this rework is that the other one was dull, had too many plotholes and the overall shittyness was absurd, so i want to redeem myself with this and hopefully bring more quality along the way**

 **There will be chapters that will not feature living vehicles at all, and might contain absolutely nothing related to tank warfare, AT ALL, you have been warned. rant over**

 **Read, review, enjoy, if you spot punctuation and/or grammar mistakes just let me know...as usual**

* * *

 **A New World**

Times Square was mostly empty, except for the Soviet BTR-90 and the HMMWV, apparently an American high ranking officer was going to defect to Soviet lines and the reunion was to be made on Times Square under the cover of a dark night with a raging thunderstorm that made any attempt at deploying a team via helicopter impossible, but for one lonely sniper hidden within the destroyed buildings of the wartorn New York and with a clear line of sight, a sniper was more than capable of disrupting the meeting.

"This is Nighthawk, target located, awaiting instructions" said the sniper with a female voice, her name is Crystal McKenzie, blonde, brown eyes, white skin, black uniform to match the environment and a massive XM-109, a 25mm sniper rifle with a custom scope capable of IRNV, FLIR and to a limited extent, X-Ray.

"Copy that Nighthawk, take down the target with extreme prejudice" the voice on the other end of the radio replied.

"1200 meters, must compensate for bullet drop" she muttered to herself as she took aim at the defector, who was stretching hands with the Russian captain, who was flanked by two soldiers on the right and one of the left.

"Wind is blowing, adjusting for that" she added as she made the proper adjustments, her heart rate slowed down and her pulse dropped, time stopped as she slowly pulled the trigger, sending a massive 25mm bullet downrange, straight into the defector's torso, ripping him apart in a massive explosion of flesh and organs, sending the russian Captain scrambling for cover while the soldiers fired at random directions.

"Target eliminated, mission successful" she radioed back before quickly getting up and running away from her position.

* * *

About a week since her last assignment, Crystal found herself laying on her bedroom at the Fairchild Air Force Base, staring at the dull gray ceiling, thinking about the ongoing war, if the USSR had managed to invade the US mainland, soon the soviets would be claiming more and more territory, Crystal shook her face, and then heard a knocking sound on her door.

"Crys?" A male voice asked.

"I'm coming" she replied, she then got up and walked towards the door, she opened to reveal a man with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a small beard, he also seemed to be in his 30s.

"Captain Stark?" She said, and then he noticed him holding her XM-109, which he handled over to her.

"You know we've been friends since childhood, drop the formalities, we have a situation, command wants us in the portal area" he replied.

"But... Why?" She asked.

"We're gonna be live tests subjects" he replied, Crystal gulped.

About half an hour later both soldiers were descending in an elevator into the underground complex, navigating through the maze of corridors until they arrived to a large hangar housing a large round flat structure one could step into, large enough to hold an Abrams tank and few more troops.

"Brought your gear?" A major asked.

"Yes sir" they both replied, Stark was holding an M16A3 with an M203 grenade launcher and an ACOG 4x optic.

"Guys!" Another soldier, this one with black hair, brown eyes, white skin, same age range as both Crystal and Stark, he was holding an Steyr AUG assault rifle.

"Ludwig?" Said Crystal.

"Short version they hauled my ass all the way from Europe for this occasion" he said explaining his presence; he also patted his gun twice.

"Parting gift" he said.

"Nice" they both replied, then an old bald general in his 70s, tall and muscular like a bodybuilder, coffee eyes and dark skin.

"Gen...General Stinger" said Crystal, slightly spooked by his appearance.

"You three are going to be sent to Europe, more specifically, to Ukraine, you're going to raid an officers meeting" he said and then turned around motioning them to follow him into a control room, they obeyed and once they were inside they were welcomed by a large operations map detailing their mission.

"You're going to be teleported to a kilometer away from the operation area, which is this small three houses complex, it's also lightly guarded, SPYSAT caught 20 heat signatures" Stinger began to explain.

"You have a few possible routes of offense, up the main road, which means through both checkpoints..."

"No way" said Crystal.

"Err ok, there's the river that goes along the complex or the surrounding forests" he finished.

"Two viable options" said Ludwig.

"Once you're inside you must clear the complex of enemy forces and secure the VIPs, General Aleksandr Kolga, TACNAME COMET, and Colonel Viktor Sokolov, TACNAME SOLARIS, ALIVE!" he made emphasis on alive.

"That is all ladies and gentleman, good luck and Godspeed!" He added before dismissing them, they all three exited the room and headed towards the teleporter.

"Alright, this is the first time it will be tested on humans" said a scientist as he prepared the teleporter from his terminal.

"Hey! You sure this is gonna work?!" Crystal yelled.

"Absolutely not!" The scientists replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" muttered Crystal.

"Man i feel like Jack O'Neil" commented Stark.

"Who?" Asked Crystal raising an eyebrow.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, from Stargate SG-1!" He replied but Crystal gave him the most confused look.

"Whatever" he said with a smirk.

"Activating teleporter!" A scientist said as he pressed a red button, then a blue light surrounded the trio.

"It's working" muttered Stinger from his spot.

Then catastrophe.

"Power is dropping!" A scientist yelled, Stinger's eyes grew wide.

"Get them out!" He yelled.

"We...we can't!" Another scientist replied, the blue light grew bigger, and then there was an explosion that cut the power entirely and knocked everyone to the ground.

"Status report!" Yelled out Stinger as soon as he got up.

"It looks like...it worked?" A confused scientist said.

"Let's hope it worked" Stinger said to himself.

"I want a damage report! And power back on!" He ordered and everyone obeyed.

* * *

Somewhere NOT in Ukraine, not in Europe at least there was a bright light and the three soldiers materialized.

"Whoa what the fuck?" They shares confused looks but then figured out it had worked.

"Where are we? Terrain doesn't really corresponds to the one depicted in the ops map" said Ludwig, true that, they should have been surrounded by a forest and a road that led to the checkpoints but instead were in a wide gravel path in front of a waterfall, and the next thing they noticed was that all their electronic equipment was dead, exception was the short range radio which apparently was simple enough to survive.

"An EMP blast" said Crystal.

"A what?" Asked Stark.

"Electromagnetic pulse" she replied and he made a gesture that told he now understood.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Ludwig.

"Well let's head out in that direction and see where are we" she replied motioning towards the road.

"I'll take point" said Stark, he raised his assault rifle and began to walk forwards, his sights ready for anything.

The group had been walking for a little until they came in front a small hill.

"I'll set up there" said Crystal, pointing her finger at the small hill, after she received a confirming nod she ran up the slope and went into a prone position, deploying the bipod and zeroing the scope for 400 meters.

"Crystal here, I'm already set, there road splits into two, one leads to what seems to be a bridge, the other borders a dry riverbed, you might want to split up to cover the highest amount of ground" she communicated through the short range radio, the only surviving electronic equipment.

"I'll take bridge" said Stark.

"That leaves me the other side" said Ludwig.

"Alright boys, if you see anything suspicious fall back to my location" Crystal ordered.

"Hey i should be the one giving orders here Crys" jokingly said Stark.

"She's the sniper mate" Ludwig countered.

"Point taken" said Stark, he walked rather slowly until he came next to a huge rock in front of the bridge, and to Stark's surprise there was a turret less armored fighting vehicle giving him the broadside.

"Shit, unidentified armor" he said a bit loud, the AFV turned in his direction and fired without warning, Stark rolled on his knees to avoid death, taking cover behind the rock.

"Contact" he said on the radar.

"ID?" Asked Crystal.

"I don't know, it's a fucking tank!" He hissed back.

"WHO'S...? WHO'S THERE!?" A shaky childish female voice called.

"SHOW YOUR...SELF!" the voice called out.

"What the fuck?" Muttered Stark.

Then an explosion right behind the rock, Stark felt the shockwave.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL COME OUT! JUST TELL THE TANK CREW TO STOP SHOOTING!" he yelled back.

"T..Tank crew? What are you talking about? There's no one else but me" said the voice, Stark knew something was wrong right away, so the next thing he did was to show himself, and to his surprise about 12 meters away there was a StuG III G tank destroyer, but this one seemed... Alive, it had eyes, mouth; it was breathing and was staring at him with a mix of curiosity and a bit of fear.

"You got to be kidding me" Stark said to himself, the StuG III had blue eyes and a distinctive feminine appearance.

"Are you an alien?" Asked the female TD.

"I should be asking you that question" replied Stark, earning a frown from the TD girl.

"Alright alright, I'm a human" he said, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"A what? Never mind, I'm Ludmilla Villarroel" the TD girl introduced herself.

"I'm Neil Stark, but everyone calls me Stark" he also introduced himself.

"STARK! STARK! COME IN!" Crystal's voice came in.

"I'm fine Crys, but there's something you and Ludwig have to see, come to the bridge, i can't explain right now" he replied, moments later both soldiers came running towards Stark, but stopped at the sight of Ludmilla.

"What the?" Both Crystal and Ludwig said at the same time, making Ludmilla feel embarrassed, she blushed red that moment.

"Umm...Hi" she muttered.

"Stark?" Crystal looked at him confused.

"Her name's Ludmilla, she's alive" he replied, Crystal placed her hand on Ludmilla's upper frontal plate and felt the metallic texture, and at the same time, a skin like feeling.

"Uh..." Ludmilla looked down at her, not knowing why that creature was so...surprised.

"I can feel her warmth, it's not steel...it's like... Skin" said Crystal; she then placed her hand on Ludmilla's gun mantlet, making the TD girl giggle.

"It tickles a bit" she said, Crystal then began to rub that area softly, surprisingly, Ludmilla welcomed the gesture.

"I'm Crystal" she introduced herself.

"And that over there is Ludwig" she introduced Ludwig, who smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"May i ask, where are you headed?" Asked Ludmilla, the humans shared uneasy looks.

"I can take you to my home, i live alone" she offered.

"Thank you very much!" Crystal said.

"I noticed you're tiny compared to me, you can ride on my back, just don't touch my..." She then began to blush wildly red.

"We get it" said Stark, him being the first in climbing onto Ludmilla's roof, followed by Crystal and finally Ludwig.

"Alright, here we go!" She floored it and they shot off down the road.

The group had been travelling for a while now; Ludmilla was humming a tune and was being quite cheerful despite carrying around strange creatures she had just met.

"We're almost home!" She happily announced.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you Ludmilla?" Asked Crystal.

"I am sixteen years old, why you ask?" She replied.

"I'm just curious, that's all" said Crystal, she had spent a good part of their trip getting a feel of Ludmilla's hull, for Crystal it didn't feel like if she was sitting on steel, but rather some sort of skin, that could flex, that felt warm when she placed her hand on it, Crystal felt convinced deep down in her mind that they were no longer in human earth, the mere fact a female living, breaking and talking WWII tank destroyer was unreal to her, she had to ask something.

"Do you have any...parents?" Asked Crystal, both Ludwig and Stark looked at Crystal confused, Ludmilla stopped and then a small tear ran down her left eye.

"That's none of your business" she said firmly, Crystal knew she had crossed a line she shouldn't had, but on the other hand it answered some questions but raised anothers, the most predominant being "are these vehicles biological?".

"I..." Crystal faked a regretful expression, something she did quite well.

"Doesn't matter" replied Ludmilla, disregarding the subject.

"Ludmilla, are there more... Like you?" Asked Ludwig.

"Turret less, turreted, self-propelled guns, ships, planes, you name it" the StuG III replied.

"Did you say planes?" Asked Crystal.

"And ships?" Asked Stark.

"Interesting, a race of fully sentient, living rational machines" said Ludwig.

"Excuse me!?" Ludmilla seemed offended by that remark.

"We are biological, we have organs, and in case you didn't notice, we reproduce you chimpanzee!" She barked at him.

"Wow" the three humans were left speechless.

"Sorry" Ludmilla said before continuing, however she had to stop immediately after a couple of feet, Crystal noticing the hull arching slightly, Ludmilla was getting nervous so she motioned the other two to get off.

"There's someone up ahead, and its big enough for my gun to be rendered useless" with a shaky voice, Ludmilla spoke, Crystal motioned the other two to get their weapons ready, she aimed her sniper rifle down the road ahead, their first probably hostile encounter with this new world's people was about to begin.

* * *

 _ **MS Word 2010 is a blessing**_


	2. Sea of Destruction

**This took quite some time but it was necesary, the way the story seems to be evolving you can expect more chapters like this one.**

 **Read, review, enjoy.**

 **As usual, if you spot any punctuation or grammar mistakes, please, let me know.**

* * *

 **Sea of Destruction**

The flight deck of the aircraft carrier was filled with crewmen doing their duties, preparing airplane after airplane after plane to launch, on the mission of their lives, there was no time to waste, a thunderstorm was raging and the tide was punishing the Atlantic fleet, the next plane ready for takeoff was a German Eurofighter Typhoon, flown by First Lieutenant Erich Dagger, the plane then got hooked on the catapult.

"Erich, ready pretty boy?" Through the radio, the catapult operator teased, to which Erich replied with a middle finger after he closed the canopy.

"That's the attitude, give them hell!" Replied the operator before launching the Typhoon into the rainy sky.

"Lieutenant Dagger, this is AWACS Soundwave, form up with your squadron and we'll proceed with the in-flight briefing" the monotonous voice of the Airborne Warning and Control System operator, AWACS for short, said, he smirked and obeyed, forming up with another 3 Typhoons.

"Adler 4 in position" he muttered.

"Copy that Adler 4" his flight lead replied.

"Welcome back Jack Knife" he added, making Erich chuckle a bit.

The Adler flight eventually reached a rendezvous point to meet other squadrons from other European nations, most notably England, Spain, Italy and Sweden.

"Look at that beehive" commented Adler 3, he was right, the massive concentration could sum up a total of 70 or 80 planes.

"Why so many?" Muttered Adler 2.

"ATTENTION ALL EUROPEAN UNION FLIGHTS" a deep and commanding voice spoke.

"YOU'VE ALL BEEN CALLED FOR THIS MAJOR OPERATION, THE POSEIDON CLASS CRUISER HAS BEEN SPOTTED JUST A FEW MILES AHEAD, YOUR JOB IS TO SINK IT TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA" the commanding officer spoke.

"The... The Poseidon?" The shaky voice of Adler 2 said.

"WE HAVE CONFIRMED THE PRESENCE OF AT LEAST AN ESCORT FLEET PROTECTING THE VESSEL, DESTRUCTION OF THE ENEMY IS WHAT WE'RE AIMING FOR, GOOD LUCK AND GODSPEED" The voice finished the briefing.

"That was stupidly vague" commented Adler 3.

There was a bright flash as lightning flashed and thunder cracked through the air, soon enough the Poseidon submersible aircraft carrier/battlecruiser appeared, flanked by two warships and several frigates.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Shouted Adler 3, he was right on that, the Poseidon was about 800 meters long while 130 meters wide, riddled with an incredible array of anti-everything weaponry.

"This is AWACS Soundwave, I'm sending the data to your HUDs" said the AWACS to Adler squadron, and after a few seconds the Poseidon's shape was lit by TGT displays, totaling a grand amount of more than 80+ targets.

"The other squadrons have already began the assault" said the AWACS, soon enough a wall of AA fire blocked anything from getting close to the massive ship.

"Adler Squadron, engage and destroy the escorts first" their AWACS suggested, followed by a "ROGER!" in unison.

"Adler 4, engaging enemy warship" Erich communicated on the global channel, he was soon joined by a French Rafale-M squadron, all females, Rosacruz squadron.

"Rosacruz 1 copy that, engaging the enemy warship" said the female pilot with French accent, Erich chuckled and switched to long range anti-ship missiles, he waited for the lock on one of the VLS launchers, after a few seconds the green square turned red and fired the missile, which streaked above the sea, just low enough to avoid CIWS fire, and score a direct hit, detonating all the cells inside the launch tubes and doing internal damage.

"Warship still kicking!" shouted Soundwave.

As Adler 4 pulled up before the CIWS or the other VLS could get him, the warship was rocked by another four anti-ship missiles, critically damaging the vessel, Erich saw this as an opportunity and transformed his climb into a dive with a sharp Immelmann turn, diving down to the bridge of the ship he released another anti-ship missile, scoring the killing blow on the bridge, he pulled up to avoid a collision and briefly celebrated his victory.

"Nice kill steal, German" comment Rosacruz 1 as she formed up next to him.

"Let's go for the frigates" said Erich.

"Rosacruz 1 copies" the female in the Rafale-M replied.

An intense battle erupted as the Poseidon revealed its whole weaponry, the combined efforts of Rosacruz and Adler squadrons managed to destroy the Poseidon's escorts.

"POSEIDON LAUNCHING BURST MISSILES! CLIMB TO A SAFE ALTITUDE OF 5000 FEET NOW!" the AWACS yelled out loud into the operations radio channel, only a few planes managed to reach to safe altitude in time however.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! IMPACT!"

A deafening explosion and a blinding flash filled the whole sky, the sheer amount of power blanketed the sky below the safe the 5000ft safety limit.

"WHAT THE?!" Rosacruz 1 cursed as she tried to regain vision.

"SOUNDWAVE! STATUS!" Adler 4 demanded in desperation as the IFFs from the rest of his squadron literally disappeared.

"A...Allied forces...under 8%" the AWACS replied.

"Rosacruz 2, 3, 4! Come in! Girls i know you're there!" Rosacruz 1 tried to contact her now deceased squadron members.

"Rosacruz 1, this is Adler 4, we're the only ones remaining from our squadrons" Erich's voice came through Rosacruz 1 radio.

"...Impossible" she replied with a sad tone that turned into soft tears.

"POSEIDON LAUNCHED AN AIRCRAFT!" the AWACS said, from one of the inner runways a strange red plane was launched, it didn't had vertical stabilizers and didn't seem to have a cockpit either.

"Let's avenge our fallen friends" Erich said as he dived towards the strange aircraft, which didn't seem to mind his presence.

"What the hell is that?" Muttered Erich as he saw the upper airframe from above, suddenly the aircraft deployed forward swept wings and hit afterburners, beginning to climb towards Erich, who dived to avoid a head on collision.

"Is he out of his fucking mind?!" Yelled Rosacruz 1 as she saw the battle begin from above.

"I'm picking up strange readings from the enemy aircraft, be careful!" The AWACS said.

The red aircraft made a half Kulbit maneuver, dramatically changing direction, and beginning to chase Erich.

"The enemy aircraft has insane capabilities! Be careful Adler 4" the AWACS warned him.

"What is that?" Muttered Rosacruz 1 when she saw from above a faint blue light emerging from the aircraft's nose, she gaped as fear invaded her.

"ADLER 4! BREAK BREAK BREAK!" she yelled, making Erich react just in time, breaking hard right as a beam of blue light almost tore through the German Typhoon.

"Screw it" Rosacruz 1 divided towards the enemy aircraft and fired an MG burst, managing to land multiple hits, but to her surprise the damage was minimal, almost nonexistent.

"What in the?" She saw as the plane banked away from them, seemingly like retreating.

"Chase him down!" Erich yelled, quickly following the aircraft with the French Rafale-M on his tail.

"The enemy aircraft... It's emitting some sort of strange energy, be careful" the AWACS warned but both pilots didn't listen, they got closer and closer, the enemy plane then performed a half Kulbit and a blinding light surrounded the pilots, some seconds passed and the light stopped, the enemy aircraft was gone, the storm had receded, the French Rafale-M was still there by his left side though, the pilot looking around equally as confused.

"Adler 4?" The French pilot asked.

"Call me Erich" he replied.

"Oh...Erich, does your instrument panel works?" The female pilot asked, Erich looked down to see all of the gauges and indicators had failed.

"All dead" he replied.

"We should find a place to land, oh by the way, name's Angelica Stark" the female pilot introduced herself.

"Agreed" he replied and then noticed the abrupt scenery change, a few mountains with green fields and farms.

"Well I don't think going back to the carriers will be an option" said Angelica.

"Do you think we could land on one of those fields?" She asked.

"Unlikely, but not impossible" he replied, then the low fuel alarm began to blare on both planes.

"Fuck it, let's do it" he added and began to descend, reducing speed and bringing down the landing gear.

"This will hurt badly" said Angelica as she followed him, both planes eventually touched down on rough terrain and began the seemingly endless process of stopping, but they both eventually did with no major trouble.

"Whew, that was a rather rough landing" said Angelica as she opened the canopy, then she took off her helmet, revealing her white face, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked to herself, then she looked over at the German Typhoon, the pilot took off the helmet and revealed a rather young looking, black haired, white skin with dark brown eyes.

"We're officially missing in action, and we don't know if we landed in the heart of the USSR" said Erich, then Angelica heard a cocking gun sound, she jumped from cockpit and walked over Erich's plane.

"What, is that?" She asked, moments later he jumped from his cockpit carrying a couple of HK USPs.

"Take one" he said after getting up.

"But...I've never fired a gun before" she said, she didn't want to grab the gun.

"And hopefully you never will" he replied, Angelica sighed and grabbed the gun.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Standard procedure after emergency landing behind enemy lines" he replied, Angelica made a confused face there.

"Survive" Erich said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about the planes?" Asked Angelica.

"Well I think it's obvious we can't just pack them up and bring them with us" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well no shit genius" Angelica then looked around, several barns and corn fields extended on the horizon.

"Shall we get moving Mister By the book?" She asked and he nodded, beginning their trip to wherever the trail of barns and corn fields would lead them to.

"GET DOWN!" Erich hissed and pulled Angelica into a ditch, deep enough to conceal them both.

"What's wrong?" Asked Angelica, Erich pointed with his right hand's index finger at what seemed to be the hull of some strange armored fighting vehicle, a blue rear turreted tank with a relatively low profile and French roundels, Angelica almost ran towards the tank but was stopped by Erich holding her arm.

"Look" he whispered as he pulled her back into their hiding spot.

"I have everything prepared Mr. Walker" a male voice said.

"Call me Rureoux please" another voice replied, coming from the AFV.

"Right, I suppose with the purchase of all of these terrains you might have something in mind" the first voice said.

"Well I do, I kind of want to set up a racetrack here and keep some of the terrains for their original use" the second voice, identified as only Rureoux replied.

"Ahh a racetrack, like that event you once organized on Port city right?" The first voice asked.

"Only that this one will be permanent and open to anyone of course" Rureoux replied.

Erich and Angelica exchanged looks, these voices were speaking English as far as they could listen, and one of the voices even had a French accent

"Shall we?" Asked Angelica in a whisper.

"No, look" Erich replied, from their hiding spot a larger beige tank easily identifiable as some Centurion variant appeared and rolled next to the blue tank.

"Come on Rureoux, the kids are anxious" said a third female voice.

"Right sweets" Rureoux replied, then the beige tank did something the humans thought impossible, it literally curled against the blue tank, its metal flexing in such impossible ways, that's when the turret front came into sight of the awestruck humans, a pair of bright coffee eyes and a distinctive feminine look in that "face".

"What the..." Erich looked pale at the living being from their hiding spot.

"Erich, let's go back" said Angelica pulling his arm.

"Come on Erich!" She hissed and pulled him harder, he snapped from it and nodded, Angelica got out of their hiding spot and ran all the way back through the path they had just came through earlier, unbeknownst to them, they had been noticed by the Centurion tank.

"Honey, I'll be right back" said the female tank.

"Sure thing Lara" Rureoux replied, he was the blue tank and had identified the Centurion tank as Lara.

Both humans ran as fast as they could but eventually they had to stop, panting a bit Angelica was the first one to speak.

"I think...we're far enough" she said.

"Where are we?" Erich asked.

"I...I don't know! We were fighting that red aircraft and then it seems like..." Angelica went on but stopped.

"Never mind, that's ridiculous" she said.

"Don't think about it my dear" Lara, the Centurion tank appeared behind them, Erich turned around and pointed his USP at her.

"Pointing a gun at a lady? How rude of you!" Lara scolded him.

"I don't feel in equal terms when I have a tank's barrel pointed at me" he replied, Lara noticed her stance and raised her barrel, as soon as she did Erich lowered his gun.

"What are you?" Asked Erich.

"I'm a Centurion Action X, name's Lara Walker" replied Lara.

"Now I would ask the same question" she added.

"We're humans, I'm Erich and she's Angelica" Erich introduced himself and Angelica, Lara's curiosity grew bigger as she approached the humans until her hull was mere inches away from them.

"So this is how he would've looked like" she muttered to herself.

"Are you...truly alive?" Asked Angelica.

"Of course I am you silly!" Lara replied, then Angelica walked over to one of her sides and placed her left hand on it.

"What...are you doing?" Lara asked, feeling the strange touch of a human hand was a whole new sensation to her.

"Wow..." Angelica was left speechless when she felt the tank's metal, it was like skin more than actual steel, she could feel a heart beating, lungs breathing, the warmth of the skin, Angelica was fascinated.

"Umm..." At that point Lara was already blushing, Erich had to grab and pull Angelica.

"Thank you" said Lara.

"You're...You're like us" said Angelica.

"I am?" Lara looked at the human confused.

"You're not just an ordinary tank, you live, you have organs, and you're a living being just like us!" Said Angelica.

"Well...I think its common knowledge amongst every vehicle in this planet" replied Lara

"Wait...what's the name of this planet?" Asked Erich.

"BigWorld, doesn't everyone knows that?" She replied, both humans shared pale and horrified looks on their faces, they were not on their planet anymore.

"We will be staying around here, my husband just bought all of this terrains and before we do anything we might as well settle down here away from all the large cities stress" said Lara.

"Come on, I'll take you both in, you'll meet my husband and my kids" she offered, then turned around and began to roll towards where she was moments ago.

"Come on!" She waved her barrel at them, Erich shrugged and began to walk in Lara's direction, with Angelica following closely behind.

"She's quite nice to be honest" said Angelica.

"You mean she didn't kill us on sight because reasons" replied Erich with a smirk.

"Is it because she's a tank?" Asked Angelica.

"Tanks shouldn't be alive in the first place! And yes, she's a 40 tons killing machine for fucks sake!" He replied with an irritated tone.

"Just keep walking" said Angelica.

Eventually they arrived at a large house where Lara had decided to settle down, introductions were made as they met Rureoux, and two little Cruiser IV tanks the size of an RC car, their names were Diana and Daniella and they were only 4 years old.

"So the five years countdown came to an end then" said Rureoux, both Lara and the humans looked at him confused.

"I'll call Hans" he added.

"Who's Hans?" Asked Erich.

"The one who will ensure you survive" replied Rureoux.

"Wait, what do you mean with that?" said Erich

"If I remember correctly, he said about five years ago that this world was going to change dramatically, in five years from then to now on" replied Rureoux.

"Change…dramatically?" muttered Angelica.

"He never really told us the details, but he seemed quite worried" said Rureoux, Lara got up from where she was and approached Rureoux.

"Can we…keep it for another occasion?" she asked, Rureoux blinked confused and then noticed his kids, curled asleep on a small bed where Lara was, the humans did notice the sleeping tiny tanks too.

"Ok, I'll make the call" with that Rureoux retired from the room, leaving Lara to tend the humans.

"What a day" said Erich after letting a long sigh out.

"No kidding" replied Angelica, Lara just remained quiet.

"I knew going after the Poseidon with such little amount of forces was a stupid idea" said Erich.

"You call 80 aircraft little?" said Angelica with a smirk.

"It wasn't my first encounter with it you know" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Bering Sea undercover ops" he replied.

"The nuclear disaster at the Bering Sea?" said Angelica.

"Nice cover up from both sides, the explosions were from the burst missiles, and the radiation was after we heavily damaged it, one of the four inner nuclear reactors got damaged during the fight" explained Erich.

"But what was that red aircraft? It was like out of this world" said Angelica.

"Red aircraft?" Lara asked, both humans turned their faces towards the tank.

"No cockpit, no vertical stabilizers, wings in an inverted diamond shape, variable wing mechanism by the looks of it, tri-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles, all red" Erich explained what he saw.

"How curious, what you're describing matches the description of an unidentified flying object that has been sighted several times in Europe in the past three years" said Lara.

"A friend of us, Shiunko Sakurai, even had a chance meeting with one, Shiunko said it followed her closely, so close she could see it wasn't…" that moment Lara got a bit uncomfortable.

"Alive" she said.

Rureoux came back into the room, with a not so amused look on his face.

"Hans is coming, he's bringing Nosferatu too" he said, visibly irritated.

"Nosferatu? Why?" Lara asked after looking for a second or two at her two daughters.

"Wait wait wait...who's this Nosferatu guy and what's so bad about him?" Erich got up from where he was and asked Rureoux specifically.

"Pray he doesn't eats you" he replied and turned around to leave the room, Erich gulped and Angelica chuckled.

"Can you…" Lara was hesitant to ask for an important favor.

"Can you…look out for Diana and Daniella while I go out? I have to do some stuff and I can't leave them both alone" she asked, both humans shared looks for some seconds and nodded.

"Sure ma'am" said Erich

"Thank you, a lot" said Lara as she left the room.

"To take care of a couple of baby tanks" muttered Erich

"What could possibly go wrong?" he added.


End file.
